disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic Carpet
The Magic Carpet is a carpet from Disney's 1992 hit Aladdin and seems to be a good friend of Genie. Aladdin and Abu first finds Carpet in the Cave of Wonders while trying to find Genie's lamp. Personality Carpet is very playful, much like a dog. In the first film he quickly befriends Aladdin and risks his own life to save him. Carpet happily joins Aladdin on his magical adventure to win the heart of Princess Jasmine. One thing Carpet does not enjoy is how Aladdin would not tell the truth about him truly being a street rat . Aladdin Carpet is found by Aladdin and Abu in the Cave of Wonders while trying to find Genie's lamp. Abu first disagrees with Aladdin in letting it join their family but soon becomes best friends with Carpet. Carpet directs them to Genie and tries to help them escape when the cave starts to tremble. Carpet along with Abu and Aladdin become trapped in the cave until they rub Genie's lamp and Genie frees them out. Throughout the rest of the film Carpet tries to help Aladdin win the heart of Princess Jasmine and save Agrabah from the evil Jafar. In the film's final battle, Carpet is unraveled by Jafar, but is restored once Jafar and Iago are trapped in their own lamp. Other appearances The Return of Jafar In the film's sequel, Carpet returns still spending his days with Aladdin and friends. Carpet joins the group in defeating Jafar. Carpet along with the other characters start to accept Iago into their family. In the final battle, Jafar turns Carpet into glass, and he shatters, but reforms again when Jafar is destroyed. Aladdin (TV series) Carpet appears as a main character in the film's spin off television series, featuring prominently in several plots; on one occasion Aladdin's enemy Abis Mal stole Carpet and forced him to fly Abis Mal to the location of a valuable treasure by threatening him with moths, while another episode featured Carpet feeling dejected after the group met a race of sprites who allowed them to fly without him (Although he later proved his continued worth by tricking the sprites into settling the palace back in its original location after they got angry at the rest of the group). He has a somewhat friendly rivalry with Genie as the two often play each other at various games (with Carpet, much to Genie's frustration, often winning). Aladdin and the King of Thieves Carpet reappears in the film's final installment along with everyone else. Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams Carpet appears in the spin-off DVD starring both Princesses Jasmine and Aurora. House of Mouse Carpet makes several cameos in the television series House of Mouse. Disney Parks Carpet appears in the Magic Kingdom park in the parade along with Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie and Abu. Carpet also has a ride dedicated to him The Magic Carpets of Aladdin . Disneyland Park Carpet appears in the Aladdin stage musical in Disney's California Adventure Park. Kingdom Hearts series Kingdom Hearts Carpet was trapped under a drawer when Sora, Donald, and Goofy went into Aladdin's house. Once they released it, Carpet led them to the desert where Aladdin and Abu were found, trapped in quicksand and surrounded by Heartless. Carpet played an important role in helping Sora and the others to escape the Cave of Wonders, by being the means of exiting the collapsing cave. After sealing Hollow Bastion, Sora can "talk" to him in Aladdin's house. Agreeing with the Carpet's request will take the party to the desert to face a powerful optional boss, Kurt Zisa. After defeating the massive Heartless, Carpet will take you back to Agrabah. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Carpet is a character residing in Agrabah during the events of the game who is always seen with Genie. At first, when Carpet sees Roxas, he believes the Nobody to be Sora. However, Genie does not see the similarity between the two, and dismisses Carpet's claim. Kingdom Hearts II Carpet and Genie went off to travel the world a year ago, leaving Aladdin depressed because of the town's lack of excitement. Carpet and Genie later return to Agrabah separately during Sora's first visit. When Sora returns the 2nd time, Carpet serves as their ride through the Desert Ruins to hunt Jafar, and later to escape. After the defeat of Jafar, Carpet becomes part of Sora's mini-game in Agrabah's Desert Ruins. During the ending credits, Carpet is last seen flying with Aladdin and Jasmine on his back, with Genie and Iago following close behind. Gallery thereturnofjafar891.jpg|Carpet in Return of Jafar kingofthieves074.jpg|Magic Carpet in Aladdin and the King of Thieves image_0036.jpg|Magic Carpet in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams aladdin2126.jpg|Magic Carpet and Abu aladdin2625.jpg|Magic Carpet and Genie aladdin2185.jpg|Magic Carpet with Aladdin and Abu aladdin4172.jpg|Magic Carpet with Aladdin and Jasmine iceraaladdin2928.jpg|Carpet with Iago 3873000243_dcfe537545.jpg|Magic Carpet in Disney's Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Disney Princesses Category:Magical Objects Category:Silent characters Category:Heroes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Mickey's Philharmagic Category:Magic Users Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Living characters Category:Aladdin Category:Disney's Aladdin characters Category:Males Category:characters Category:fantasmic characters Category:Royalty Category:hercules Category:Disney's House of Mouse